


Hearth&Home Flowers & Expressions

by kindly



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindly/pseuds/kindly
Summary: Nyx Ulric runs the 'Hearth&Home Flowers & Expressions' shop in Insomnia with the help of Crowe and Libertus. He happens to notice the blonde at the tattoo parlor across the way, Crown&Shield Tattoo's. Nyx doesn't deal well with attraction to people and understands even less about flirting.Good thing Crowe's around.





	Hearth&Home Flowers & Expressions

**Author's Note:**

> wow. okay. this is a monster made of love. probably one of my most favorite thing's ive written.
> 
> big thanks to  butterfly  for reading this over and giving me confidence. <3

Nyx didn’t actually think that he would be back in Insomnia, _ever_. The man could’ve assumed that he would die in a battle against the Empire, fighting some MT’s and taking down an entire base. That changed quickly with one simple message from his little sister.

 

**_‘Mom’s sick. Come home soon.'_**

 

He’d called his captain and took a leave of absence that turned into an honorable discharge when his mom wasn’t getting any better and his sister was still away at University.

 

“ _I can come home, big bro_ ,” he was on the phone with her when the delivery truck for the shop showed up so he squished the phone between his shoulder and ear as he signed the forms. “ _I know how to run the shop better than you_ ,”

 

“Yeah, no. I’m _fine_ , Moonflower. I got this. Have some faith in your brother, okay?” The guy unloading the truck gives him a slight smile and Nyx shrugs at him. How hard can a flower shop be to run? At least he had some good staff members to help him out.

 

Crowe ran the register and made the special orders. She was a fierce woman and could cut you with a few words but Nyx liked her. Libertus, his own childhood friend, was the one that made the deliveries around the Crown City and so all Nyx really had to do was help keep everything going smoothly.

 

“Nyx. You get the blue larkspur for that order tomorrow?” Crowe leans out the side door of the shop and Nyx goes silent and stares at her. The delivery guy looks about ready to laugh at the man as he goes to grab the last box for the unload.

 

“What. You never told me about the blue larkspur?” Nyx has forgotten about his sister on the phone as Crowe gives him an exasperated look and leans on the frame, arms crossed under her chest.

 

“ _Nyx,_ **_ohmigod_** _, go to the wholesale place today. I’ll text you the address. Gods, you’re helpless,_ ” his sister is laughing at him through the phone and Nyx rolls his eyes, knowing Crowe will see and rat him out to the younger Ulric sibling.

 

“I am not helpless… You just helped me, okay? See?” Nyx feels slightly like he’s the younger sibling at the moment and gives out a deep sigh. “Just, get back to school okay, Selena? Let me know how that test goes,” they hang up soon after and Nyx turns to the woman in the doorway.

 

“So, nice to see you got a handle on this, Ulric,” Crowe wears a shit eating grin and chuckles as Nyx holds out the clipboard to her. “Thank you, _boss_.”

 

“Whatever… I’m gonna stock the bulbs while you take care of this,” he mumbles and rubs the heel of his hand against his forehead, suddenly feeling a headache coming on with the texts he gets from his sister. “Gonna be a long day.”

* * *

 

“Hey, Nyx,” Libertus shows up about halfway through the day and Nyx isn’t sure whether he’s glad to see the man or still irritated by the ordering issue from earlier. “How’s it goin’?” his easy smile doesn’t make Nyx feel any better, he decides.

 

“' _s’not_. Mind the stock while I head out to the store, yeah?” Nyx knows that Lib is used to his moods sometimes but he’ll still bring his friend back that one caffeinated drink he likes too much.

 

“Don’t forget my larkspur!” Crowe calls out from the design area in the back with a sing-song voice and Nyx flips her off as he walks out the front of the shop.

 

“Fuck you and yer larkspur,” Nyx grabs his jacket from the hook by the door and glances back at the smug look on Crowe’s face. “How many you need?”

 

“Two bundles, dark blue,” The dark haired woman holds up two fingers as Libertus gives him a thumbs up. _Libertus will get a drink, Crowe will not_. Nyx decides this as he leaves the shop.

 

He takes a moment to dig his keys out of his pocket and glances up at the shop across the street. Noticing the place is now a tattoo parlor rather than… well, Nyx couldn’t remember the last time he knew what it was before the tattoos and body modifications. He made a note to stop by and as he was looking for the hours of operation sign or something, he caught a flash of blonde hair and-

 

Oh. _Oh_. That guy was cute.

 

Nyx could feel a smile tugging at his lips as he watched the smaller male dance around the shop with a broom in hand. It looked a lot like the guy was rocking out to a song that only he could hear, putting on an act for an audience of none. Well, none but Nyx it looked like.

 

Nyx stood still the moment that he got to his car, leaned against the frame of it and kept watching the blonde. He was mesmerized by the movements of the other man, slender limbs in baggy clothing moving fluidly through the air, hair that was made up was falling to a mess with jerky movements. The guy snaps his head up, sudden like, and catches Nyx watching him.

 

Nyx _should_ look away. It would be the _least_ creepy thing to do, he knows this.

 

Instead, he waves at the blonde.

 

Blonde guy blushes so red that even Nyx can see from across the street and drops the broom to walk stiffly away from the front of the store to what Nyx assumes is the back of the parlor. He laughs at the scene, feeling like he got to see something rare. It makes his day feel just a bit more tolerable, if he’s honest with himself.

 

“How cute,” Nyx mumbles to himself and gets in the car to go buy that damn larkspur.

* * *

 

“Who owns that tattoo place across from us?” Nyx sets down the over complicated drink for Libertus behind the register as his friend finishes up with an elderly woman. Crowe makes a face as she sees that Nyx only has one more coffee cup but smiles when the man holds it out to her. Even though she was a pain about the larkspur the day before, Nyx knew that she was just looking out for him.

 

“Eh, I think it’s some guys. A couple, Gladiolus Amicitia and his little boyfriend,” Crowe looks over the lid of her coffee to give Nyx a look. “Did one of them catch your eye? That little boyfriend is kinda cute,”

 

“Gladio? Fuck, I knew that guy,” Nyx laughs a bit and thinks about how old they were the last time they saw each other. Probably when their sisters were still in middle school? Nyx frowned slightly at the thought that he might _actually_ be getting old. “Guess I should go say hi…”

 

“Try not to hit on the guys boyfriend, I hear he’s possessive,” Libertus is the traitor this time and Nyx makes to swipe his stupid drink that he bought him out of his hands. He gives off a pout as Nyx watches him for a moment. “What? Friendly advice,” he shrugs and Nyx shakes his head, shrugging his jacket off to hang up now that the day had warmed and heated up.

 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Crowe chimes up from the back as Nyx walks out the door. He gives her a smirk over his shoulder.

 

“Doesn’t leave me much options left, does it?” he laughs and waves as Lib bursts into laughter at Crowe’s shocked face. It’s a short walk across the street and Nyx still feels anticipation in his chest, hand feeling heavy when he reaches for the handle.

 

A bell chimes as he walks in and Nyx looks up at the art on the walls, the photographs of tattoos and what seems to be a multitude of potted plants needing a little love. He hears a person in the back, shuffling around some boxes from what he can tell.

 

“Hey, welcome, man,” A behemoth of a man walks out from the privacy area and Nyx looks over at him. Had to be Gladio, he thought he recognized the easygoing smile. “Nyx? Nyx Ulric?”

 

“Hey, man,” Nyx gives a grin and laughs when he’s pulled into a hug by Gladio. The guy had grown a few inches over him now, and bulked up a bit more than Nyx too, given the t-shirt the man was wearing looked ready to rip at the seams. “How’s it been?”

 

“' _How’s it been?’_ He asks, after years. I should be asking that of you, Nyx. What’re you even doing back here?” the taller male claps a hand on Nyx’s shoulder and the Galadhian takes a moment to get used to the weight of it.

 

“Ah, well Ma got sick... and I figured I could run the shop so my little Moonflower could finish up school,” Nyx catches the look on Gladio’s face before the other man hides it with a smile, sincere but sad. “How’s Iris? And when did you open a tattoo shop, man?”

 

“Oh, yeah. You haven’t been around since they graduated, huh? Iris helps out here sometimes with the front desk when Noct and I or Prompto are busy,” Gladio leans against the front counter and crosses his arms over his chest while Nyx settles his hands in his pockets, thumbs stuck through the belt loops of his jeans. “This shop tho-”

 

Gladio is cut off by a crashing noise of boxes behind them and both of the men leap into action. They scramble to see what happened and come upon the blonde Nyx saw the other day sweeping and dancing. He’s got about three boxes around him of packages of paints and gloves, one of them opened spilling the little bottles of ink on the floor.

 

“Shit, Gladio. Sorry, the boxes slipped,” he pouts at the man before he catches sight of Nyx behind the tattooist, he blushes again and Nyx knew that it’d be even cuter closer up. He’s got freckles, blueberry eyes and a button nose that makes Nyx want to nip at it. He stops his thoughts quickly. Best not to think about another man’s boyfriend that way. “Oh, you…”

 

“Hey, dance master,” Nyx teases with a smile on his lips and watches the blush creep up freckled cheeks and pierced ears. He catches the laugh that Gladio tries to stifle when the blonde glares over at the larger man. “Still working on your moves?”

 

“I-uh, that’s… don’t creep on people, you _peeping tom_ ,” the blonde hisses at Nyx and then turns away from the two other men to stomp up the stairs behind the store. Gladio is laughing and Nyx just smiles at his old friend.

 

“He’s a handful, huh?” Nyx asks as they both bend down to start picking up the paints.

 

“Yeah, he can be but Prompto’s worth it,” Gladio sends Nyx a grin. “Something catch your interest?”

 

“That one yours?” Nyx wasn’t surprised. He takes a moment to glance back at the stairs, looking back at Gladio and the shit-eating grin on the mans face. “Oh shut up,”

 

“I didn’t say anything,” Gladio gives a hum and Nyx just glares for a moment. “He works mainly weekends. Goes to classes at the University on weekdays with Noct,”

 

“ **_Shit_**. How _young_ is he?” Nyx hisses under his breath and tries to do the math in his brain first.

 

“Legal,” Gladio laughs and Nyx rolls his eyes. Figures that Gladio would toe the line like that.

 

“Good to know, I guess.” Nyx can’t help but glance back and think about what he’d say if the blonde was single. Ah, well the older man knew he always had bad timing when it came to relationships.

* * *

 

Nyx is alone in the shop when he hears the door slam shut. It’s not that the person was trying to slam the heavy door, just that slamming shut was somehow the default for the stupid door. He’s putting together some random bouquets to sell in the front and walks out of the back to see the blonde, _Prompto_ , looking around at the flowers.

 

“Hey, dance dance revolution,” Nyx calls out with a grin. He’s greeted with wide blue eyes and then a glare before he looks anywhere but at the Galahdian. The younger male holds the strap of his messenger bag tightly in one fist and uses his other hand to brush some hair behind an ear. He looks slightly uncomfortable until he actually gets a look at Nyx.

 

Prompto’s smile is brighter than the _damn sun_.

 

“God, you’re either retro or old,” Prompto laughs at the scandalized look Nyx shoots him. “That game is ancient, man…” he pauses for a moment, keeping his gaze on Nyx. More specifically on Nyx’s hair, the older man notices. “You, uh, have some flowers…”

 

“Oh,” Nyx reaches up to try and find the flowers that the blonde was pointing to but came back empty handed. It makes the younger male twist his face in a smile, small chuckles escape his lips and Nyx is captivated.

 

“Here, let me…” Prompto walks over to Nyx and leans close, reaching up to the man’s hair to pull a sunflower out of a braid. “There we go.”

 

He smells like the _ocean breeze_ and _sunshine_ , Nyx wants to bottle that scent up forever.

 

“Sunflower, fitting,” Nyx doesn’t speak loudly, barely above a whisper, but it somehow feels _so intimate_. He smiles down at the other male before he remembers, he doesn’t have the right.

 

 **_Gods_** , Nyx wants to kiss the boy. He turns away instead.

 

“So what’d you need?” Nyx doesn’t miss the look on Prompto’s face but can’t imagine why he thought it looked like disappointment. He can’t dwell on that thought though so Nyx puts on a smile and watches the blonde twirl the flower between his fingers.

 

“Oh, uhm. Gladio wanted to get some flowers for the shop. Thought it would brighten things up, I guess?” Prompto shrugs with a wry smile on rose petal lips. Nyx takes a moment to think before he moves back behind his counter.

 

“Hold on, I got something,” Nyx pulls out a new vase, fills it about a third full of water before setting it on the workbench. He grabs some of the sunflowers, heads to another area to grab a couple stems of purple gladiolus flowers and passes by gardenias before going back and grabbing them. Nyx fixes them around and then stands back for a moment to look at his handiwork.

 

“Looks good,” Crowe’s voice startles the man and Nyx feels ready to vault over the workbench, heart beating an imprint against his rib cage. “Adoration, faithfulness, and secret love… Who’s this for?” She glances over into the shop area as Nyx tries to get himself to not blush, though whether or not his traitorous body listens to him is another issue.

 

“Crowe…” Nyx warns her as he grabs the vase for Prompto. She gives him a look and Nyx can’t tell if she looks proud or smug. He doesn’t care to analyze too much and just walks past her to hand Prompto the vase of flowers.

 

“Oh, wow! These are amazing,” the boy is smiling _so brightly_ and Nyx wants to memorialize this moment forever. “Ah, how much do I owe you?”

 

“Nothing,” Nyx shakes his head and crosses his arms across his chest with a small smile tugging at his lips. “On the house this time, yeah?”

 

“What? No way. I can’t-” Prompto tries to protest but Crowe steps up and leans a hand on Nyx’s shoulder.

 

“Kid, you’d better take the flowers and run. Nyx isn’t usually so generous,” Crowe is standing in the doorway to the workshop and Nyx glares back at her.

 

“Dinner. I’ll buy you dinner,” Prompto is so red in the face that Nyx wonders if all his blood rushed to his face for a moment. It also takes just a minute to figure out that Prompto is telling him that Nyx can get a free dinner from him sometime for the flowers. He just has to say yes.

 

“Ah, kid…” Nyx starts as he runs a hand over his hair, feeling the shaved sides against the heel of his palm. “I-uh,” he’s cut off by the look he gets from Prompto. Baby’s breath eyes from under long lashes, small pout on his petal lips. He looks like he’s going to cry if Nyx rejects him now. “How does Wednesday sound?”

 

“Perfect! I have a class that ends at 4 that day so I’ll be able to meet you wherever,” _Oh, Astrals_ , the boy looked entirely too happy to have _coerced_ Nyx into a- was this a date? Or an arrangement? Prompto’s phone pings with a text and he pulls it out of a pocket to look. “Oh, Gladio is wondering where I am,” he types out a quick message to the other man and Nyx watches slender fingers on the small device.

 

“Better get back to him then,” Nyx tells him with a smile. It’s not easy for him to say so, in fact he’d rather keep the blonde in his shop for as long as humanly possible. In a non Beauty & the Beast way. You know, _without_ the Stockholm syndrome even if Prompto is a beauty.

 

“Oh, o-okay. Uhm, here. Go ahead and put your number in so I can text you for dinner plans,” the blonde all but shoves his phone at the man and blushes without looking at him. It makes Nyx smile just that bit as he adds his number. He shoots himself a text before handing the phone back, fingers brushing against the palm of a pale hand. Nyx leans against the counter as he watches the blonde make his way back to the tattoo parlor with the flowers.

 

“You’ve got it _bad_ , boss,”  Crowe laughs as Nyx flips her the bird.

 

“Yeah, like you and Aranea were _any better_ before you guys got together,” the Galahdian man gives a laugh as Crowe glares and turns to hide her blush.

 

“We’re the most adorable lesbians you know!”

 

“Wait, why’re we talking about lesbians? _Without me_?” Libertus’ voice picks up from the back door as he walks in. Both Crowe and Nyx bust out laughing at the man as he wags his brows at the both of them. It settles down for a bit as they get back to work but Crowe gives Nyx a look after she hears his phone start chiming with messages.

 

“Oh, shut up!” he tells her with a blush.

 

**_[Prompto 1240] ‘can’t wait for our dinner date :)’_ **

 

Nyx has to put his face on the counter to hide his blush and grin from the simple text.

 

“ _Fuck…_ I’ve got it bad.”

 

* * *

 

Wednesday came too quickly for Nyx. Or not quickly enough, he wasn’t entirely sure at the moment. But after the weekend and a flurry of text messages and selfies from the blonde he was having trouble not showing his feelings whenever his phone lit up.

 

Which is why he was about an hour early when meeting Prompto at his college campus. He was sitting at the fountain, watching coeds walk past and smiling at the girls stealing glances at him. It wasn’t that he was interested but when a pretty girl smiles at you, you smile back. He checked his watch again before he heard his name.

 

“Nyx! _Hey_! You came,” a breathless Prompto jogged up to Nyx. He was flushed from the heatwave, freckled cheeks covered with splotches of yellow and blue paint from what Nyx could tell. He stands when Prompto gets close enough and lets out a grunt as the younger male launches himself at the man. Nyx catches him around the waist as slender arms wrap around his neck and shoulders, face going to his neck and he suddenly has a face full of blonde hair and freckled skin.

 

“Whoa!” Nyx has to take a step back before Prompto slides down to the ground. He’s got a bright grin on his face and it’s like human sunshine, bright and beautiful. It makes Nyx blush himself, something that he was still embarrassed by in his 30’s. He cataloged the feeling of light fingers on his neck, tracing braids for a second before he feels them pull away. “Hello to you too, sunflower.”

 

“Oh, uhm. Sorry, that was unexpected for you wasn’t it?” Prompto’s laughing nervously now and Nyx can’t help but grin at that. He takes just a second to think about stepping out of the intimate space between them, hands still on slim hips and feet planted firmly. “My stupid friends didn’t believe that i know you,” he chuckles nervously and points back at a group of people behind him. Nyx glances over the top of blonde hair to see the group of students watching.

 

“Oh, okay,” he feels the awkward pause as he glances back down. Prompto is biting his bottom lip and looks like he wants to say something else. He won’t meet Nyx’s eyes and that makes the other man suspicious. “Do they... “

 

“I may have… have told them I was going on a _date_? With an older guy?” he tries to explain and it makes Nyx’s brain short-circuit for a second. No wonder the blonde won’t look him in the eyes, Nyx thinks.

 

“But… why not just call Gladio?” the older man asks and feels his hands move from on Prompto. He swallows around the _something_ in his throat, emotions or something. “Isn’t he your..” and Gods he can’t even say it.

 

“ _WH_ at? Gladio? Ew,” Prompto laughs so loud and hard, hands leaving Nyx’s arms to clutch at his stomach, messenger bag falling from the side to hit the two of them in the legs. “Wait! Did you-you think that… that Gladio and I were- _ugh, gross_ ,”

 

“What? Wait, you-” Nyx groans and puts his face in his hands, blush overtaking his tanned skin so much that he felt he’d never be his original skin tone. He’d forever be the blushing man, at least until he died of embarrassment right in front of the central fountain at Crown City Community College. “Just… don’t tell him, okay?”

 

“Oh! If you think I _won’t_ tell him and Noct and Ignis… oh, man, this is too good, Nyx!” Prompto pulls out his phone and Nyx moves quickly to grab it and keep it out of the smaller males reach. “Hey!”

 

“Nope. You cannot tell Gladio about this. No one. Okay? I got a reputation to uphold, sunflower,” Nyx grins but his blush seems permanent now. He tries to focus instead on the colors of paint on the freckled face in front of him and keeping the blonde from the phone. “You can’t make fun of me, I thought we were friends.”

 

“I thought we were… _more_ ,” Prompto holds his hands behind his back, suddenly shy and biting his bottom lip again. He worries it between his teeth and Nyx follows the movement with his eyes, suddenly feeling like his own lips were too dry. “I.. uh, that’s kinda why I thought the flowers… and asking you…”

 

“Oh,” it’s all that comes out of Nyx’s mouth, too stunned by the onslaught of thoughts he was having now. He feels himself blink at least twice before he catches the look on Prompto’s face, he can’t even react when the blonde snatches the cellphone back and turns away from the older male. Nyx watches slumped shoulders and hears a sniffle start as Prompto gets further away.

 

_Why can’t he move? Why can’t he speak?_

 

* * *

 

A **_week_**. That’s how long Prompto ignores him for. Nyx knows that the blonde is ignoring him because he left the read receipts on his phone. He read the texts that Nyx sent but didn’t reply and it’s made the man mope around the shop ( _Crowe’s words, not his_ ).

 

“Oh my _Gods_ , Nyx. Just go over there **like a man** and say _something_ ,” Crowe slaps the back of his head as he’s sitting at the register, Libertus on a delivery run across town. The shop is empty at the moment and Nyx had taken to watching the tattoo shop across the street.

 

“He doesn’t want to see me. _That’s_ been made clear, Crowe…” and _no, he is not pouting_. “He’s seen my messages and I showed up at his school but no one would talk to me or tell me where he was. I don’t want to go over there and make an _even bigger_ ass of myself.”

 

“Nyx-” she places a hand on his shoulder to try and console him but Nyx shrugs it off as he stands.

 

“ _Stop_. Just stop, Crowe. It’s… it’s not gonna help. Prompto _hates_ me, okay? I didn’t say anything when I should have and now I have to deal with it.. And-and I am. Dealing with it...” he hears Crowe give a sigh but doesn’t go to look at her. “He’s.. he deserves better than some old guy like me that can’t even tell him my feelings. I’m 12 years older than him, Crowe…”

 

“ _SO_? How hard is it to say you like him?” Nyx knows that the woman is baiting him. He really does, but that doesn’t stop him from replying to her. The anger and hurt and shame building in his chest for the last week is let loose as he lets out a deep sigh.

 

“How hard is it to tell him that I think his smile puts the sun outta shame? Or that he’s the smartest guy I know? How my heart _skips_ and _races_ and _crashes_ against my ribs whenever he walks into the shop? How his eyes remind me of jewels and hair of gold?” Nyx lets out a deep laugh, hands pulling at his own hair in a fit of emotions. He can’t even name all the emotions he’s feeling right now, there’s too many of them.

 

“Nyx?”

 

He stops breathing for a moment and feels his shoulders tense, his whole body really like it was preparing for an attack. Nyx doesn’t want to turn around, knowing the voice behind him all too well.

 

“You-you mean all that?” it’s such a shy, broken voice and it’s what makes the older man turn around. To Prompto, _sweet, beautiful Prompto_ , the blonde man standing in the doorway to the shop. Red-rimmed eyes and a baggy sweater, his hair not up in the style it usually is and it makes Nyx want to scream. Prompto shouldn’t be this _sad_ , this _something_.

 

Not for Nyx. Not because of Nyx.

 

“Of course… I-” his words leave him. Again. Nyx has to look away from the blonde male for a moment and he sighs before walking over to Prompto. He’s so much shorter than Nyx, smaller and fragile and pale. Jewel blue eyes stare up at the man, searing into his soul as he takes the blondes cheeks in his hands, thumbs rubbing over cheekbones and freckles. “Everything. _You_ -I-I meant _everything…_ ”

 

And then he kisses him. Well, Prompto kisses Nyx. Wrapped his arms around Nyx’s shoulders, pulling the man down as he surged up. It was a far from perfect kiss, a clash of lips and teeth, chapped lips and the taste of Ebony. Nyx’s arms fold around the torso in front of him, holding it close and his hands cross to slender shoulders. It’s as close as they both can possibly get at the moment and it’s _not enough._

 

Prompto pulls away and Nyx follows him. There’s a gentle smile on petal pink lips and Nyx wants to nip at it, make those lips as red as a rose. He can feel his heart beating against his ribcage as he stands in the doorway to the shop, kissing and holding Prompto like he was afraid he’d never get the chance again.

 

“I don’t want to let you go, sunflower,” it’s a whisper but Nyx is sure that Prompto hears it. The hitch in the smaller males breathing is something that Nyx will remember, as is his scent, the warm feeling of his body so close to Nyx’s own. “Just-just stay here. With me.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Prompto agrees with an easy smile.

 

“And I’m sorry I’m… I’m _so stupid_.” Nyx gives a small chuckle, forehead resting against forehead as they whisper to each other. It’s so close and intimate and it’s making Nyx feel so fragile in Prompto’s hold.

 

“That’s okay,” Prompto promises with a simple press of lips against the corner of Nyx’s mouth. “That’s okay because I’m stupid too.”

 

“ _We get it._ You’re both stupid and in love,” Gladio’s voice rings through and Nyx gives a sigh. “Now are you gonna give me my front desk guy back? I’ve got paperwork for him to deal with while I do a consult.”

 

“Ugh, Gladio… We were having a **_moment_** ,” Prompto pulls himself out of Nyx’s hold to gesture between the two of them with a sort of pout on his face that Nyx wants to nip at. The other man just holds his hands up in surrender and Nyx laughs a bit at them. He tugs at Prompto’s large sweater, pulling him back in.

 

“Dinner, 6pm tonight, my place,” Nyx tells him, kisses a freckled forehead, and holds Prompto there with a hand tangled in golden hair. Just for a moment longer. “I’m gonna make it all up to you, sunflower. Make it worth the wait.”

 

“Mm, I like to think you are. Worth the wait, that is,” Prompto laughs and gives a little wave as Gladio steers him back to the parlor. “6pm tonight!”

 

Nyx feels the lightest he’s felt in a long time. Not even Crowe giving him shit about how _‘cutesy’_ he is with Prom will make his mood fall.

  
“ _He_ thinks I’m worth the wait,” Nyx felt the anticipation in his chest, heavy but welcome. He was going to make damn sure that he lived up to what Prompto thought of him.

**Author's Note:**

> oh yeah, come find me on  tumblr 


End file.
